The utilization of mud flaps on trucks and semi-tractor/trailers and the like is required by law in most states. Mud flaps are made of a sheet of flexible material. The top edge of the mud flap has mounting holes to receive mounting bolts and nuts. The mud flap is secured to a mounting bracket which is attached to the vehicle chassis. A critical stress occurs when the mud flap is unintentionally pinched between a rotating tire and a curb or other obstruction while backing up the vehicle. This extremely high instantaneous tensile stress usually tears the mud flap off its mounting bracket, destroying the mud flap and often times destroying or at least bending the mounting bracket as well. The damage must then be repaired and the mud flap replaced. What is desired is an improved apparatus for attaching mud flaps to their mounting brackets that incorporates simple methods of releaseability and reinstallation if the mud flap is backed over. A number of mud flap mounting arrangements are disclosed in the following U.S. and foreign patents.